Light of my Life -V2-
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Pan and her family disappeared for three years. Now she is back to her hometown with a secret only her parents know. The secret comes out. See how Pan's life change.
1. Panny is back!

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I know it has been a while and I am sorry about that. I don't really have a good excuse I just forgot about it but I am coming back as much as possible. I know that I have been doing rewrites and hopefully this will have to be my last one. The more I thought about this plot some things didn't make sense so this is where I try to make it better. Here goes guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai/Super**

"Everyone I like you to meet Pan Son, and please welcome her," said Mr. Mito. Pan wave to the class, "Hello everybody,". All the boys stare in awe at her body. Her breast were just perfect just by looking at them and curves at the right places. Her black hair stops at her mid-back, 5'6, maybe C or D cup, and a nice ass. Pan have a nice figure for a Sophomore. Guys sometimes believed a body like that usually means they are hiding a secret. "Ms. Pan I like you to sit next to Ms. Briefs, she's the one that is taking a selfie rather than paying attention to class," said Mr. Mito.

Bulla head shot up to give him a remark but stop when she saw Pan. Bulla scream, "OH MY GOD PANNY!". Pan wince at the loudness of her old friend. "When did you get so hot. Take a selfie with me Pan. Omg it's been so long," Bulla pulled Pan next to her. Pan gave a faint smile.

"I suggest you two just reacquaint in lunch and not in my class; will you like another visit to the principal office again Bulla?". Bulla sat came down with arms cross and whisper, "No fun". Pan sat in the seat next to her and pull out a notebook. Bulla lean in and whisper to Pan, "Where the hell did you disappeared to? Nevermind you can answer that later".

 **~During Lunch~**

After class was over Bulla grabbed Pan and pulled her to crowd. "Bulla I didn't even grab my notebook," said Pan. "Bitch please like I'm going to let you go so easily after disappearing on us for three years. You have some serious explaining to do, and it's going to happen now," said Bulla just as she let go of Pan's hand.

Pan stood there looking at familiar faces with a 'oh god' look on her face. She wave at them dumbfoundedly. "Panny?", said Goten. "Hey...how's my favorite uncle?". Goten got up from his spot and hugged her.

"Damn girl haven't seen you in years", said Marron. "Okay Goten you can let go of me. I promise I won't disappearance again,". He let go and yelled, "What the hell? I came over to your house to find it empty. There was no calls, no texts, no notes, nothing at all, and now you just show up out of nowhere,".

Pan tried to hold in her tears, "I'm sorry but I had a very good reason for that but I can not discuss it yet. I promise I will.". "You have not going to believe what has changed," said Bulla.

" _Oh believe me you're not going to believe it either,"_ thought Pan. "For instance my idiot of a best friend Trunks has been experiencing with the ladies. At this point we don't even bother too remember their names," said Goten.

"Also our circle kind of hooked up with each other," said Uub with his arm around his girlfriend Marron. "ABOUT TIME!" ,shouted Pan, "I mean it wasn't hard to figure out you guys had feelings for each other,".

"My my so the rumors are true. The new girl is fucking hot. *smack* ow okay sorry babe," said Trunks as he kiss Vanessa his new girlfriend. Pan stood there in shock and afraid to turn around to look at him. "I never thought to see the day when my brother calls Panny hot,". Trunks spit his water, "Panny? No way. Not possible.", said Trunks.

Trunks was going to grab her arm, but walk away saying she was coming back. As she was walking away she made sure they weren't looking, and ran to the restroom. By the time she got there she made sure that no one was there and went in the stalls and cried.

"Hey lunch is almost over and Pan hasn't come back yet, and she left her stuff here," said Uub. Pan's phone started to ring. "Even after three years she still has the same ringtone. If anything it's probably my brother. 'Hello.' 'Pan honey I don't know what to do your ba-.' 'Sorry Gohan, but Pan isn't here right now, but I'll tell her you call.' 'Oh shit.' 'Helloooo anybody there? Guys I think Gohan hung up on me," said Goten. "That's strange," said Bulla.

 **~Somewhere Else~**

"Gohan did you speak with Pan,". He put the phone down, "No, but Goten answered, and I almost told him,". Videl sat down with her husband, "I know this is hard without her around, but we need to be strong for her, and she will be home soon,".

 **~Back to School~**

Pan walked back to the group trying to act normal. "Hey Pan there you are. I was starting to worry your dad called you," said Goten. Pan froze, "What did he want?". "Well she hung up," said Marron. "It was weird. He was saying something, but I interrupted and said oh shit and hung up," said Goten. "What was he about to say," asked Pan. "Well something about what to do with your ba- and that was it.". Pan was getting scared by the second, "I bet it's nothing. They'll tell me when I get home,". "Are you sure?," asked Uub. "Yeah I'm very sure,".

 **~After School~**

After a long walk from school. She came home and drop her stuff at front door. "Mom Dad I'm home,". Gohan came out of a room with a finger up to his mouth, "Shh Pan we finally got him to sleep,". Pan smile, "You know he will only sleep when I sing to him or I tell him too,". "It's no use Gohan. Alec is awake," said Videl holding the hand of a three year old boy. "Momma," said Alec walking down the stairs. Pan got on her knees and open her arms, "Come on baby come to mommy you're almost there. Yayyyy,".

"I wish you were still homeschool," said Gohan. Pan got up with Alec, "But dad you know it's boring, and I need friends, get a real diploma handed to me by the school's principal, and have a job so I can support Alex and myself on my own instead of relying on you two forever,".

"I know, but all Alex says is 'Where's mommy' and he cries all the time and he won't listen except for you," said Videl. "Well I am his mother and that's your problem, but I got a bigger problem. Remember how I said I don't know who's the father,". Both Videl and Gohan nodded. "Well I lied. This whole time I actually knew who he is, but I kept him a secret because I know him personally,". "Are you ever going to tell us who his dad is?" asked Gohan.

Pan walked away from her parents, "To be honest I never planned on revealing his identity until I saw him at school today,". "I swear when I find out who that son of bitch he wishes he never laid his eyes on you," exclaimed Gohan. Pan covered Alec's ears, "Bitch?". "Great dad you just taught Alec a new word," said Pan.

"Gohan honey you need to relax. Pan will tell us when she is ready. But before that sweetie do you plan on speaking to him soon or telling him he has a three year old son?". Pan put down Alec and tells him to go play, "I don't know he seems to be happy, and I wasn't ready to be a mom. Do you think he is ready to hear that he has a son,". "Sooner or later he will find out about Alec and he needs a father, and not just a mother and his grandparents," said Videl.

Pan nodded her head, "I know, but I'm not ready to tell him yet,". Videl pulled her daughter into a hug, "It's your choice. Do what you think is best," Videl pulled away, "I'll going to start dinner,". "Good I'm starving. Alec? Honey? Are you hungry," asked Pan. In another room Alec came out running, "I want mommy's milk,". Gohan looked away and said, "I'm gonna go help your mother,". "You know you can't keep on breastfeeding him," shouted Videl from the kitchen. "Well this is the only thing he won't take no for an answer," said Pan.

"Soon baby you'll see your dad. That I promise you," said Pan to Alec while sucking her breast for milk.

 **~Pan's POV~**

I know what you're thinking. How in hell did I get pregnant? When I was 13 I lost my innocence. I was just visiting my uncle when this happened. I wanted to sleepover. Grandma makes the best food ever. Trunks decided to visit us in the middle of the night. There was a party and wanted us to go. Obviously whenever Trunks go Goten goes too. Just for his protection. And I went along with them. Sweet talk me to drinking, because he called me a child. I wanted to prove to my crush that I was not a kid and I can be cool like him. You know how it is. Us girls want to show our crushes we can be fun. Show them our fun side to make them like us.

I wish I could take that night back, but Alec is the light of my life. I wouldn't change it for the world.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Pan can you help me in the kitchen,?" asked Videl. "Sure,". The moment Pan walked in the kitchen she instantly ran to the bathroom and vomited. "Pan are you alright in there?,"asked her mom. "Mom can you take me to the doctor? I think I'm coming down with something.," asked Pan. Videl nodded, "Sure, no problem,". Pan vomited again. Gohan just came home from work and could hear his daughter, "Pan? Are you okay?,". Pan and Videl came out the bathroom, "I'm fine dad. I think it's just some food poisoning from school,"._

 _The two girls went to the hospital and checked Pan in. "Ms. Pan Son," said a nurse. "Do you want to come with you," asked Videl. Pan nodded._

" _So Pan, what seems to be the problem," said Dr. Rose. "I have been feeling sick lately. I throw up about every time after I ate,". "Have you got your period yet," asked the doctor. "Excuse me, but what does that have to do with her stomach problems?," asked Videl. "Just standard question. She's young and from our records she has not started. So Pan may you kindly answer the question?,". "I got it two months ago and last month strangely it didn't came,". "Okay Pan until further spectuation I will need you to pee in this cup," the doctor handed her a cup._

 _After she peed into the cup, and waited about half a hour for the result. Doctor Rose came back to the room with a clipboard in hand, "Well we got your results, and normally I would congratulate my patients, but as you can see you're 13. You're pregnant,"._

" _When she said she missed her period I thought there's no possible way that she would be pregnant. I mean she's 13 years ago I trust my daughter she wouldn't have sex until the appropriate age. There has to be a mistake. She can't be pregnant. Pan is a virgin. Tell her sweetie," said Videl. Pan open her mouth, but nothing was coming out. She took a deep breath, and open her mouth once more, "I'm sorry mom. I'm not a virgin,"._

 _On the ride home it was silent. Pan was afraid by how calm her mom was. When they got home Pan ran straight to the bathroom again. "Videl what happened? By the look of your face things went well,". "On the contrary honey I am trying to keep a calm face. Pan is pregnant. Our 13 year old daughter is having a baby," Videl started to cry, "How could this happen? I never wanted this to be her future. We raised her to be different,"._

 _Pan came out the bathroom and saw her mother crying. "I'm sorry for disappointing you guys. I know I'm not the greatest daughter. I don't know who the dad is. I'm so scared,". Pan cried and ran to her parents. Videl and Pan were crying while Gohan held them and trying his best to soothe them._

 **~End of Flashback~**

 **Three months later**

"Hey guys," said Pan to her friends. "Morning Panny," said everyone. "Did anyone study for the geometry test," asked Goten. "Well I had to. You know how Gohan is," said Pan. "I remember when mom would yell at him when he's sleeping instead of doing his work," said Goten. The bell rang. "See ya guys later," said Marron. Bulla and Pan went to their first period. "You know I got this weird feeling today," said Pan. "Good or bad?," asked Bulla. "I would have to say in between,".

It was only about 10 minutes into class when everyone heard a knock, and a voice maybe? "Keep doing your work guys," said Mr. Mito as he was getting the door. "Hello Ms. how can I help you,". "I was told Pan was here. Could you tell her that her mother is here," said Videl. The teacher peeked his head back inside his classroom and called out for Pan. Pan got up from her seat and walked to the door. She saw her mom and her son, "Mom what are you doing here," exclaim Pan. "I'm sorry Pan but I wouldn't be here unless it's an emergency. Your father is at work. Babysitter cancelled and I got called into work. I'm sorry sweetie. Here. Bye baby behavior with your mother," said Videl kissing Alec's forehead. Pan just stared at her mother running off. Sure she was scare. Her own son is right in her arms in school, but she thought she should be happy about the opportunity.

She was happy about it, but that thought was burn horribly as the thought of his father is here too. Pan walk back into class only to be stared at. "Pan I didn't know you have a brother,". Pan shook her head, "I don't,". _"Here goes nothing,"._ "Momma," said Alec. PAn heard pencils being broken, paper being ripped, and people tripping. "I knew it! Any girl with that body has a secret," said a random guy. "Pan how old is he," asked Bulla. "I'm three," said Alec holding up three fingers. All the girls were in awe by cute adorable little boy.

Videl walked into the classroom, "I'm sorry, but I forgot to give you this,". She gave her daughter a bag filled with his toys and food. "Bye-bye grandma,". "Pan what's his name," asked Bulla. "Alec,".

"Okay showtime is over. Let's get back to our assignments," said Mr. Mito.

 **~Lunch Time~**

Pan was alone at the lunch spot with her son sleeping, because everyone went to get their lunch, but the bad thing is now Trunks is there with her, "Hey Pan I didn't know you have a brother,". Pan smile shyly, "Actually he is my son," said Pan. Trunks choked on his water, "What the fuck?! You're only sixteen how can you be a mother,". "I was stupid okay. I let my feelings get the best of me,". Alec was waking up. "Hey you're awake. Are you hungry or do you want to play with your toys?". Alec walked out of his mother's arms to turn around, and place his hands on Pan's breast. "I'm thirsty,". Trunks is blushing and feeling jealous towards the kid. "I'm sorry Alec, but you can't have mommy's milk today,".

"Please mommy,". Pan is having a debate with herself whether to have her baby screaming or just give him some milk. "Trunks may I borrow your sweater please," asked Pan. Trunks knows what she was thinking, but gave her his sweater anyways.

"Come here baby," said Pan. "So his name is Alec. That's a cool name. Why did you pick it out," said a blushing Trunks. "Yeah it just came to me when he was born. I heard that some people just know the moment they see their baby," said Pan. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is the father?" he asked. "Well even though I was drunk I know who he is, and let's say you know him,".

"Hey you're wearing the sweater the wrong...way...I'm sorry," said a student looking at a small pair of legs coming out of the sweater. "Sweetie I think you're done now," said Pan feeling embarrassed. "Here,". Pan handed back his sweater.

"Hey I know that we've been childhood friends and this is going to be weird, but would you like to go on a date with me," asked Trunks. "Besides our long friendship I do have a son and in the three years you became a playboy,". Trunks chuckle, " Do you think a playboy would willing date a girl who already has a kid. Besides I know you. You won't use me for my money. You show up three years later and you're not the Panny I used to teased,". Pan sigh and smile, "Okay one date and we shall see from there,". _"Should I tell him now….no I'll take a risk. I deserve to happy,"._ While Pan was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Trunks is next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "Hey what's this little guy? Do you like dragons?" asked Trunks holding a stuffed dragon out of the bag.

"I think dragons are awesome," said Alec. "Aww just look at the three of you. It's like seeing the perfect family," said Bulla. "Woah Videl had a baby," said Goten. "I'm Alec bitch," said the little boy. Trunks put up his hands up in defense, "I didn't teach him that, but high five little guy," said Trunks. Pan laughed, "Oh that was dad's fault. He taught him a new work by accident, and this is my son,". Everyone stared at the boy in shocked. "Well….I can certainly see that now," said Marron. "Black hair and blue eyes rare but awesome," said Uub.

"I'm sorry, but did I heard that correctly? He is your son and what is the father," exclaim Goten. "Whoa dude calm down. I'm not the father, but apparently I know who he is,". "Oh secrets. What's up with that Panny? I mean doesn't he have the right to know?" asked Bulla. Pan frown, "Well he does, but I'm scared what he will do. How would he react? Hey guess out you have a three year son. I'm sorry to have kept him from you, but it's okay you'll get to know him,",

"Sorry, but hey he's so cute," said Bulla. "Momma I'm still thirsty,". Pan place her arms around her breast and said, "Alec I think it's time you drink like a big boy now okay?". Goten choked on his drink, "You still breastfeed him. Ew,". "I don't want to drink like a big boy,".

"If you drink like a big boy you'll get to be big and strong just like Trunks," said Pan. "Just like daddy?". Bulla and Marron both awe at his statement. "Yeah just like daddy. Okay watch me. *drinks* Mmm yummy it's good. I think it's better than her milk, but I need to have a taste test to know which is better," said Trunks with a perverted grin. Alex hugged his mother and said, "No my milk. No one can drink it,". "Come on drink like a big boy," said Pan as she gave him a carton. He pushed it out of her hand. "Remember big and strong like me," said Trunks.

Alec accepted the milk and drank the whole thing. "I don't feel big or strong yet,". "That's not fair why take his milk," said Pan. "Don't worry little buddy it takes time," said Goten.

"I bet it hurt like hell to push him out," said Uub. "Well no duh it hurts," said Marron. "How did your parents take it when they found out," asked Trunks. "Well they were scared, but they accepted right away,".

"I heard it's hard being a single mother. How did all this work out?" asked Uub. "After we found out. I didn't want to be sticking around being bullied or stared at, so we moved away. Dad homeschool me and of course they help me raise him, but this is the first time I went back to school. I feel really comfortable having my special little boy here with me. He is the light of my life. I never been this happy before,: said Pan tearing up.

"Momma please don't cry," said Alec wiping the tear out of her eyes.

"You know I feel bad for my brother" said Goten. "And why is that," asked Trunks. "He had to deal with another pregnancy," said Goten. Everyone was laughing. "So anyone got plans for the weekends," said Bulla. "Well I am going on date with our precious Pan," said Trunks. "When were you going to tell me this," asked Goten. "Dude it's just one date. Maybe more if the first date went well," said Trunks.

"No funny business. My niece already have a baby," said Goten. "Don't worry Goten. I'll have Alec with me. Right trunks," said Pan. Trunks nodded.

"Can we play a game," asked Alec. "Sure. What game do you want to play," asked Marron. "Save the princess. Mom will be the princess, and daddy would be my dragon. I'm the knight, and you four are the bad men,". "Use the fork as your sword, but be careful with it," said Bulla. Pan climb the tree pretending it was a tower. Uub, Marron, Bulla, and Goten was in front of the tower. Trunks got to his knees, and Alec climb to his back then Trunks stood up. "Charge!" yelled Alec. After when the bad men were defeated and the princess was saved the lunch bell rang. "Don't worry little guy. You'll see us later today. See ya," said Trunks.

 **~Last Period P.E.~**

"Hey," said Trunks, Uub, and Goten. "Hey, do me a favor and take care of him while I go change," said Pan. The guys nodded. Pan gave the sleepy boy to Trunks. "Thanks guys I'll be back," said Pan. While she was changing a bunch of girls were surrounding the guys. "Man this kid is a babe magnet," said Goten. "I know right," said Trunks. "Your adorable cute girlfriends are here you know," said both Marron and Bulla.

"Aww look at him. He's sleeping,". "He's sleeping,". "Trunks you're great with kids. Would you be the father of my kids,". "Sorry ladies, but I'm taken by the mother of this little buy," said Trunks. "Are you saying that he is yours?,". Trunks was taken back by her remark, "No. He's not mine," said Trunks.

"Ladies back away from us. Momma bear is on her way. I repeat. Momma bear is on her way," said Goten to his hand like it was a walkie talkie. "I want some milk mommy," said Alec as he woke up and lift his hand only yo grope nothing. "There's nothing there," said Alec. Trunks chuckle, "That's because I'm a guy I got nothing but muscles. No milk,".

"Her there. Someone's awake now," said Pan walking towards the group. "Mommy can I have my dragon," asked Alec. "Oh I'm sorry baby, but I can't right now," said Pan. "Please? Can you get it," said Alec using his cute face to his advantage. Pan smile, "Alright want to come with mommy?", said Pan. Alec nodded. "Pan you'll be late if you get it now," said Goten. "Alec is more important right now," said Pan walking back to the locker's room.

Goten put up his hands in defeat.

By the time Pan came back her P.E. teacher was talking roll call. "Pan you're late," she said. "I'm sorry, but I had to get my son his toy out of my locker or he'll cry," said Pan. Everyone saw the boy in her arms, and indeed he had a toy dragon. They could hear him going "rawr". "Alright class you can either walk around or play basketball." said the P.E. teacher. "Hey Panny over here," yelled Bulla. Bulla, Marron, Goten, Uub, and Trunks was on one of the basketball courts. Pan put down Alec to roam free.

Some people didn't see Pan walk with her son, so at the moment they see a boy running with a dragon in hand. To the people they thought he was the cutest boy they ever laid their eyes on. "Come here little one," said Trunks opening his arms to the boy. "Oh my god rich boy playboy being fatherly? The world is ending," said Uub. "You're just jealous that Alec likes me better," said Trunks sticking out his tongue to Uub.

Pan laugh, "Yeah just keep telling that to yourself,". "I got room for one more," said Trunks opening his arms to her. Alec is on Trunks' shoulder and Pan lean to his chest. "Yup. It's the picture of a perfect family," said Bulla taking their picture. "Do you think there's a family in our future," asked Uub. "Depends," Marron replied. "Alec wanna shoot a basket," asked Goten.

"Yeah yeah yeah,". Trunks moves closer to the basket and lift Alec high enough to score. "He shoots. He scores," said Trunks. "Yay! That's my boy," said Pan as she kisses his cheek.

"Where's my kiss," asked Trunks with a cheeky grin. Pan smile and tiptoe to kiss his cheek, but fate had other plans for the couple. A basketball hit Trunks back causing him to kiss her lips. After a few seconds Pan kiss him back, but the kiss was broken after a minute.

Trunks place his forehead against hers and says, "This may sound weird, but that kiss felt familiar". Her whole world froze at his respond to their kiss. "Eww," said Alec covering his eyes the whole time. "Don't be like that Alec. That'll be you when you grow up," said Bulla. "You mean sucking faces," said Alec. Everyone laughs. "Hey Pan I'll come get you on Saturday at noon. Okay sounds good?" said Trunks. "What makes you think you know where I live," said Pan.

"I have my ways," said Trunks.

 **~After School at Pan's Home~**

"Mom. Dad. I'm home,". "Grandma. Grandpa,". "In the kitchen," said Videl. "Hey there. Hoe was your day with your mom today?," asked Gohan. "It was awesome. There's a lot of people and I have a daddy now. Can I come back again mommy?,". "Yeah sure. No problem. Now I know you're tired. Go take a nap," said Pan. "I don't wanna," said Alec with his arms cross. "Then I won't take you back,". Alec submit defeat. He walks up the stairs holding on to the railings so he won't fall. "Now what does he mean by having a daddy? I take it you told him?," asked Videl.

Pan shook her head, "No I haven't. He asked Trunks if he can be his daddy, and surprisingly he said yes. I'm going on a date with him too on Saturday, and I'm taking Alec with me,". "Wait sweetie I just realized that you never told us who's his father," said Videl. Pan's shoulders went up, "I was kind of hoping you forgot about it. Well…..it's Trunks,".

Videl dropped a bowl and Gohan broke his pen. "Wait. Trunks. As in childhood friend Trunks? Dad's friend's son's Trunks? Son of Vegeta? Trunks Briefs? Future heir of Capsule Corp Trunks? I don't know any other Trunks. Is there another Trunks we should know about?," said Gohan. Frustrated with her husband Videl hits Gohan's head with a pan. "Maybe if you calm down you'll let our daughter talk,". Gohan rub his head and whispers, "Damn the women in the family and their pans,".

"Yes dad that Trunks," said Pan. "But but but you're childhood friends. That line shouldn't have been cross. Wait how would it start? How did they…? No. Not possible…,". "I think I broke Dad," said Pan. "I think I hit him too hard," said Videl staring at the pan in her hand.

Videl was taking her now derange husband to bed when the doorbell rang. "Sweetie can you get that," said Videl. "Yes ma'am," said Pan.


	2. The Truth

_Videl was taking her now derange husband to bed when the doorbell rang. "Sweetie can you get that," said Videl. "Yes ma'am," said Pan._

Pan open the door and was greeted by Goten. "Hey Panny. Can I come in," asked Goten. "Well of course, but try not to make too much noise. Alec should be taking a nap. How did you find out where we live," asked Pan.

Goten walked in and follow her to the living room. They sat down. "Well your address is in the school system, so it's easier to find you now," said Goten. Pan smiled, "Yeah you're right. So what brings you here," asked Pan.

Goten took a deep breath, "Pan...I know who is the father. I'm not that dense as everyone thinks. At first I thought he got his blue eyes from your mom side, but when I saw Trunks and Alec together; I knew he is Alec's father. Another thing Alec is three years old. I saw you three years ago, and the three of us went to a party. I lost you, and I never saw you again. If we never have came you would of never got pregnant,".

Pan was trying to hold back her tears. " I may have hated myself for going to that party, but I don't regret having him. I created the light of my life. You have no idea how much it hurts seeing Trunks in my son. How much I love Trunks, and the fact that he has no idea what we made together. I still love him,".

"Imagine Alec would inherit his lavender hair. It would be a dead giveaway. But you have to tell him the truth," said Goten. "I'll tell him when the time is right," said Pan.

Goten stood up, "Bullshit. When is it going to happen? When Alec is 18? That's my best friend, and he deserve to know," he said angrily. Pan stood up too, "Quiet down would you. Why can't you just let me be happy. I finally get my wish,".

"What will hurt you more. Breaking up with you on your first date, because he found out, or after a year of dating him, so you told him the truth, and poof he's gone," said Goten walking to the door.

"Wait...since you're here. Do you want to see his baby photos," asked Pan. Goten smile, "Sure, and I have to ask. Why Alec?," asked Goten. Pan walked to a dresser, and pull out an album out of the draws. "I was reading a book full of boy's name, and when I came across the name Alec, and I just fell in love with it," said Pan.

She hand him the album, and he look at each page carefully. "You know mom has been taking videos of me during the whole pregnancy. After the birth, when he came home, his first step, his first word, and when he became potty trained," she said looking over the photos with Goten.

"Why did she do that," he asked. "Well she told me that just in case I found his father, and he can see what he has missed," she said. "Well if you tell him now he might be never miss any moment of his life," he said.

Pan sighed, "Look Goten you need to let it go. This is not your decision to make. He's my son, and I decide what is best for him,". Goten was about to response back, but saw Alec walking down the stairs. "Hey buddy,".

Pan turned around and saw her son. "Hey baby how did you sleep,". "Daddy?" said Alec rubbing his eye. "No. It's not your daddy. Just your uncle. Well Panny I got to go. Is it alright to tell mom that she's a great grandma now," asked Goten.

Pan nodded, "It's fine. It's not really a secret anymore that I have a beautiful son. If anything she will pass the news along to Bulma, and it'll be a chainreaction,". "Be sure to tell Videl and Gohan bye. Bye Panny. Bye Alec," said Goten walking out the door.

Videl came back down. "I think dinner should be done about now," said Videl. "How's dad," said Pan. "Oh he's fine now. Just need to nap for a bit. He should be coming down soon," said Videl.

Pan got Alec into his sit and set up the table. "Smells yummy grampa," said Alec. "As Videl set down the food Gohan is walking down the stairs. "No one needs to worry about me. I'm fine. I just needed time to process the idea of Pan and Trunks equals Alec," said Gohan.

"How was I made," asked Alec. "OH you don't need to know that until you're waayyyy older," said Pan. Alec ignored his mom as he stuff his face. "Aww look at you baby. You're a mess," said Pan.

"Mommy I'm thirsty. Can I have some milk," said Alec. Pan nooded. She got up and got him a small cup of milk, and handed it to him. "Big and strong like Trunks,".

"Just like daddy," said Alec as he slips his cup. Videl and Gohan looks like him in shock.

"Wow seems like he's a better influence than the three of us," said Videl. "I was surprised too. Behind all that facade he shows he is the Trunks I fell in love with," said Pan.

After about half a hour Alec fell asleep next to his plate. "Well I'll clean up his face, and then put him in his room. We'll talk about why my brother was here," said Gohan picking up the boy to clean his face.

Gohan walked upstairs to Alec's bedroom. The little boy loves his dragons with his dragon wallpaper, stuffed dragons, and dragon figurines in a glass cabinet. After cleaning him up Gohan put the boy down to his bed, and turn on a small radio that play a lullaby, and left the room to speak with his wife and daughter.

"So why was my brother here," asked Gohan. Together they sat in the living room on the couch.

"He knows, and he kinda threaten to tell Trunks if I don't," said Pan. "How did he know," asked a surprised Gohan.

"Well he just put the events together. We went to a party three years ago, he lost me, I disappeared, and voila three year old son shows up. He feels a bit guilty about it. Thinks I regret it all, but I told him I am happy with how my life came to be," said Pan.

"I can't believe he figured it out. But sweetie I know his heart was in the right place. I do agree with him. You need to tell Trunks. Wait any longer and that door of a future together will never open again," said Videl.

Gohan nodded in agreement, "I agree with them, but we can't force you. It's your choice. Get some sleep sweetheart," said Gohan.

Gohan got up and kiss Pan in the forehead. He grabbed Videl's hand, and they walk into their bedroom. Pan stayed on the couch looking through many scenarios.

 **~Earlier with Goten~**

"Hey son. Where ya been," asked Goku. "I went to visit Pan," said Goten taking a seat next to his father.

"I am still hurt that my son never told us they were leaving. How is she doing," asked Chichi. "I have to tell you something. Mom dad...you two are great-grandparents," said Goten.

Seconds later.

"BULLA IS PREGNANT," yelled Chichi. Chichi magically pull out a pan and was about to smack her youngest son with it, but Goku was holding her down. "Mom calm down. I didn't get her pregnant. What I'm trying to say is Pan is a mother. Didn't you hear me say 'great-grandparent'," said Goten.

"What? Oh my poor Panny. She needs all the help she can get. She needs diapers, doctor appointments, and everything," said Chichi. "Mom...she already had the baby, and he is three years old," said Goten looking at his mother in the eyes.

"But she's only 16 now right," asked Goku. Chichi looks like she is heartbroken.

"She got pregnant at 13, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't lose her none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have disappeared on us," said Goten. "What do you mean if you hadn't lose her," asked Goku.

"Three years ago when she was last here she slept over remember. Trunks snuck in, and took us to a party. I know it was stupid, but it seemed like a great idea at the time. I was looking after her, but I got sidetracked and next thing I knew I couldn't find her anywhere. I thought the worst. I feel extremely guilty so useless, but she said that she doesn't regret the party, because her son is everything to her," said Goten.

Chichi grabbed a hold of his hand. "It wasn't your fault honey. You tried your best, and if she wanted to tell us she would have years ago. She's safe and happy. That's all that matters," said Chichi.

"So who is the father," asked Goku eating his drumstick.

"That is a secret I promise to keep," said Goten. He later explained how he came to find out about Pan's son.

"I want to see him," said Chichi. "I think they'll tell us soon when we can," said Goku. "At least tell me if my great-grandson is adorable," said Chichi. "Adorable black haired and blue eye you'll ever see. When is dinner? I'm starving," said Goten. "Me too," said Goku.

"Both of you are always hungry. You ate a drumstick too," said Chichi walking into the kitchen. Once dinner was ready Goten and Goku ate like it was the end of the world.

 **~Saturday Afternoon~**

Knock Knock.

"Can you get the door this time," said Goten. Videl sigh and walk to the door and gasp. "Trunks. What a surprised," said Videl.

"DADDY," said Alec. "Hey there little guy. Ready for today? Where's your mom," said Trunks picking up Alec to his shoulder. "I'm right here. How you find me," asked Pan walking down the stairs.

"Well to tell the truth. I went through the city files until I found the Sons,". Pan raise her eyebrows. "Okay I follow you home," said Trunks.

"Goten told you," said Pan. Trunks nodded. "It's nice to see you again Trunks. You've grown well. How is your family," asked Videl.

"Everyone is doing okay. Hello Gohan. How are you?," Trunks said offering a handshake. Gohan took advantage of the offer.

"Um dad? I think you're hurting him," said Pan worrily. "Please let go," said Trunks. After a few seconds Gohan let go. "Be nice dad. We'll be back before dinner," said Pan.

The three of them walked out of her house. "So is there anything you want to do," asked Trunks. "I got nothing. How about you Alec," asked Pan. "Anything daddy wants to do," said Alec.

"Well I was hoping you don't mind we have a picnic at Capsule Corp in our backyard," said Trunks. "Sounds perfect," said Trunks. "Surprising you don't live too far from me," said Trunks.

They walk in silent and arrived at their destination. Pan walked inside the familiar home of the Briefs. "Hey Trunks. Why is it quiet? Where is everyone," asked Pan.

"My sister went on a date with Goten, my parents went out which is very rare, and my grandparents went shopping," said Trunks. "If I didn't know any better. I would say I'll be in trouble if Alec wasn't here," said Pan with a smile.

"You could say that," he said with a smirk. "Is this a park," asked Alec. Trunks stifle a laugh. "No little guy. This is my backyard. I know it's pretty big. It's good for hide and seek,".

"Can we play that," asked Alec.

"After we eat okay sweetie," said Pan. Alec smile and nodded. Everyone settled on a blanket. "So what we're having," asked Pan. "We got a few burgers, chips, sandwiches, cookies, soda, applesauce, and yogurt," said Trunks. "Yummy," said Alec.

After they ate Alec was getting sleepy. "Come here little guy. I'll take you to a room, so you can sleep," said Trunks taking him to his arms. Alec yawn.

Trunks took him to a room on the first floor, and put him on a bed and cover him in a blanket. Pan was in the living room watching tv. "So Pan. Is it really hard as people say. You know raising a kid," he asked as he hopped on the couch next to her.

"Well it is, but since a single parent is much more harder. I'm lucky enough to have my parents help," she said looking at him.

He didn't realize how close he was to her. Close enough to kiss her. She look at his lips than his eyes, and back to his lips. He lean in close, and he felt it. A spark between them. She kiss him back, but then felt his tongue asking for entrance, and she happily accepted it.

About five minutes of making out. Pan pushed Trunks away for air. "Um Trunks before this gets serious. I have to tell you something,". She could feel her heart pounding away fast. "How much do you love Alec," she asked.

"Wow. Okay. To tell the truth. I can't say I love him, but he's a cool kid," he said. Pan took a deep breath. "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but it's the truth. You're the father of my baby. You're Alec's dad," she said.

"I'm nobody's father. I know who I slept with, and you're not one of the," he said angrily. "It was three years ago. We were both drunk. Don't you remember," she said. "You have me confused with someone else. We didn't have sex. I would have never slept with you drunk or not," he said.

Pan's heart broke at his words. "So you only ever thought of me as your friend. What's the difference to now? You think that since I have Alec I would just open my legs for you? I lost my virginity to you, and you lost it to me,".

"Stop being so crazy. I thought you were different. Having Alec gives you a different vibe, but I was wrong. You're just like those girls. Childhood friend my ass. You just want my money. Get into a relationship with some rich guy, and pin him as the 'real father'. Your stupid plan failed. Don't you know you never pin it on a friend. Are you sure you're fit to be a mother?," he said.

"I'm not crazy. That's our son. I'm telling you the truth. You're his father. Remember our kiss at school? You said it felt familiar. Don't you think it's because of our night three years ago. Try to remember," she said with tears.

"Stop saying that. It's not true. The Panny I knew would never lie to me like this. Accept the fact and move on," he said keeping his cool.

"I'M NOT LYING. LOOK AT HIS EYES. HE HAS YOUR BLUE EYES," she yelled.

"I'M NOT STUPID. YOUR MOM ALSO HAVE BLUE EYES," he yelled back at her.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE HIS FATHER,".

"CAUSE I'M NOT THE FUCKING FATHER OF THAT FUCKING KID. YOU KNOW WHAT?! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE, AND TAKE THAT GODDAMN SON WITH YOU,".

Trunks slap Pan hard, and she is shaking so much now and crying nonstop. At that moment Alec show up. "Mommy daddy. Please stop fighting," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DADDY, AND I NEVER WILL BE," shouted Trunks angrily. "Why are you being so scary," said Alec crying next to his mom.

The door open revealing Bulma and Vegeta. "Women. Please can we rest now," said Vegeta. "Yeah yeah just calm...down...Trunks what's going on here? Is that Pan?," said Bulma. "Just ask the whore. I'm going to my room," said Trunks.

Bulma and Vegeta walk to the crying girl and boy on the floor. "Panny? Is that you?," asked Bulma. Pan couldn't find her voice but nodded. "What did that brat do?," asked Vegeta. Pan tried to stop crying.

"I shouldn't have never told him. This was all a bad idea," said Pan. "What was a bad idea? It's okay you can tell me," said Bulma caressing Pan's cheek. "To tell Trunks that he is the father of my three year son, but he won't believe me. He just call me a whore. He yelled at Alec, and he slap me and it really hurts," said Pan rubbing her cheek.

"That bra knows never to hit a women. I'll be back," said Vegeta. "No Vegeta. Please no more violence. Alec has seen enough," said Pan. "Mommy. Why is daddy being scary?,".

"I don't know baby, but everything is going to be okay. Daddy is just a little angry," said Pan sadly.

"I don't care what you say, but I'm going to straighten him out," said Vegeta walking to his son's room.

"Pan I believe you. You will never lie," said Bulma. "Trunks thinks I did. I may have been drunk when it all happen, but you never forget your first time. Guess I wasn't memorable for him. He was fine with Alec calling him daddy, but when it comes to it he won't accept the truth. It was our first date, and I ruined it. I actually thought he would be happy. What can I do to prove him that he's the father of my son," said Pan.

"Honey you're in the house of a scientist. A simple DNA test will settle the whole thing," said Bulma.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Bulma. How quickly can it be done?," Pan asked. "Just a couple of minutes. So three years old huh. That would mean you were only 13 years old. You're a very strong girl to handle such a pregnancy. It was dangerous of you to have gone along with it, said Bulma.

"You do anything the moment you know you have growing life within you," said Pan.

 **~With Trunks and Vegeta~**

"You didn't have to slap her," said Vegeta. "I got angry okay. I know it's not an excuse, but I didn't know what elses to do. I feel really bad about, but I won't take back what I said," said Trunks.

"You know when your mother told me she was pregnant I was kind of thrill about it. You have a three year son who is scared out of his mine, because of your anger," said Vegeta.

"How many times do I have to say it. I'm not the FUCKING father. I'm glad you were thrill about mom's pregnancy, but I'm only 16. I can't be a dad. My life would be ruin," said Trunks.

Vegeta smacks his son in the head. "And you didn't even bother to think she may have ruin her life enough. She's been a mother for three years, and you acted like a dad for one day. It's hard being a parent, but a mother does so much. What the hell are you doing to do if you really are the father," said Trunks.

Trunks face soften. "I would apologize as much as I can, and I really do like her dad. I know I screw up big time,".

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You slap her, called her a whore, and you yelled at her and her son," said Vegeta leaving the room.

"TRUNKS GET YOUR DUMBASS DOWN HERE," shouted Bulma. Trunks went down to the laboratory. He was going to say something to Pan, but she looked away. "We're going to settle this right now," said Bulma.

Bulma took salvia samples from both Alec and Trunks, and scan them into the computer. "Pan if this turns out to be positive I just want to say how sorry I am,". Pan shake her head. "You got to do more than saying sorry," said Pan, Trunks sign. "I know," he said sadly.

Bulma looked over at the results, and she walks over to Trunks and smacks him on the head. "You idiotic son of mine I didn't raise you to be this way. Congratulations you have a three year old,".

Bulma let the couple be. She went back up to her husband.

"There's nothing you can say that would make it all better. I was your friend since diaper days. You should have known me better. Did the money made you this way? Did you even know I was in love with you? When I saw you again did you know how hard it was to see you with girl after girl? I'm still very much in love with you. I wanted this to go well so badly, but the fortune you have changed you," she said with tears falling down her face.

"I can't take back what I said, but now that I know I will do all I can to make it up to you. If you have me I would like a second chance at us. And Alec I'm sorry for saying those words. I shouldn't have done that. I'm your daddy, and I will never leave you," said Trunks.

Trunks looked at Pan seeking permission from her. She nodded her head, and he picked up his son. He hugged him, and cried his eyes out. Trunks kept repeating the word sorry.


	3. The Best Father I Could Be

_Trunks looked at Pan seeking permission from her. She nodded her head, and he picked up his son. He hugged him and cried his eyes out. Trunks kept repeating the word sorry._

The three of them walked back up to the living room. "Sweetie watch some tv. Me and Trunks are going to have a talk," said Pan. Alec nodded and climbed up the couch. Pan and Trunks walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"While you were gone. Money did change me. Since that party. People trying to suck up to me. The girls too. The older guys show me a way how I can use it to my advantage and be able to use them instead of them using me. It got to my head fast and been a playboy since. But know that it's not how I treat our friends. You've been gone for three years and that really hurt us," said Trunks.

Pan fire back, "I had to disappeared. A 13-year-old pregnant girl is not going to be glorious news. I will be constantly judged, and I wasn't sure if I was going to lose my friends. It would have been a stressful environment. It's bad for the baby. You don't know what I had to go through to make sure my boy would be healthy. I had almost died for him,".

Trunks was taken back by her last statement. "I'm sorry what? Died? What the hell Pan!".

"He was too much for me to handle during birth. After the final push I just wanted to close my eyes for a minute and when I did, I died. I do anything for him. I only wish my parents would raise him like their own. I would hate it if he had to go to the foster system. That's not the life I would have wanted for him," said Pan. '

Trunks try to take everything in. "I know sorry is not going to make up for my stupid behavior. But I am glad my childhood friend has my baby,". He took her hand into his. Pan took her hand away. Pan got up and say, "Let's continue this at the park,".

Pan made her way to the living room and picked up her son. Together the three of them walked to the park in silent.

They arrived at the park and when Pan put Alec down, he immediately ran to the swings. "Daddy would you push me on the swings,". Trunks smile and nodded, "Sure buddy,". Trunks ran after Alec to the swings. Pan giggle and follow them.

They went on monkey bars, swing, slides, and the seesaw. Alec was playing in the sandbox while Trunks and Pan sat on bench nearby to watch him.

"So, I'm guessing we'll be that couple who will keep on trying," said Pan. Trunks was taken back again, "We're still a couple?". Pan took a deep breath, "Please don't make me regret it. I am not going to give up on my childhood love. I absolutely hate what you did back there. But we have a son together and I want us to be a family,".

Trunks was in deep thought and when he opens his mouth he said, "I never thought I would do this, but to prove to you I will not use any of my connections,".

"What do you mean," asked Pan. "I will not use the family's money. I will earn my own money. Because I am the next heir to Capsule Corp, I don't really need to have a degree, but I will go to college and earn that degree and earn my right to be CEO. Lately I have been scared about being taking advantage because of my last name. Having the idea in my head was hell. At this point I didn't think there would be someone who will love me for me,".

Pan smile and lean in and kiss his cheek. "I do. Even though you were an asshole. And if you ever yell at our son again don't be surprised to find your dick missing in the next day,".

Alec ran up to his parents. "Mommy daddy I'm tired,". Pan reached out her arms to him, "My poor baby you want to go home?". Alec nodded his head. "Aww. Come here buddy," said Trunks as he picked up Alec.

Alec wraps his small arms around Trunks' broad shoulders. He held Alec like that until they reach to Pan's home.

It was silence between them. Pan opened the door. "Mom dad we're home," said Pan. "Did you guys have fun?" asked Videl. "Well it was surely an interesting day, and I think Alec is getting sleepy again," said Trunks. Alec was on his father's arms and he truly did look sleepy. "Mommy sing me a song," said Alec. Videl smiled at Alec. "Where's Gohan," asked Trunks. "He was needed at the university," said Videl. "Call me when dinner is ready. Come on Trunks," said Pan as she gestures Trunks to follow her.

Trunks follows her up to the stairs. "Just go into the green door and wait for me. I'll be there in a moment," said Pan while going to her room. Trunks walks into the room with the green door. He goes towards the bed and put him down. As he was taking Alec's shoes off Pan's walks in with a guitar. Alec smiles.

Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes

With a voice, wielding power of the ancient nord art

Believe, believe, the dragonborn comes

It's an end to evil, of all skyrim's foe

Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's comes

Alec is now sound asleep. Pan stood up to kiss his forehead. Trunks sat next to him on his bed and whisper, "I'll be the best dad that I can be" then kisses his forehead and ruffle his hair softly and left the room with Pan. "Let's go to my room,".

"Could you tell me everything now?" ask Trunks. "Well everything everything? Or what exactly is it you want to know? Said Pan. Trunks gather his thoughts.

"Well how was it that you remember it all and I remember nothing about that night?".

"I guess you had more to drink than I did. Or maybe you taken something that wasn't supposed to be mix with alcohol. But for me after doing "that" I panic. I just had sex with my childhood friend. I got my clothes back on and left the room. I was beginning to feel a little sober, but at the time I was so naive and clueless because of my parents. I didn't know that having sex would lead to pregnancy especially unprotected sex. I always think that if I knew about that detail I might have never gone to the party or at least ask you if you had a condom with you."

She took a deep breath, "But I don't regret anything. I would gladly do it again if it means I'll have my son every time,".

"As much as I'm trying to remember that night since finding out it shouldn't matter even though I wish you would have told me or even look for me," said Trunks. "You have to understand I was scared. I was even more scared in the doctor appointments than childbirth," she said. "Well I would think every woman are afraid of childbirth but why were you more afraid of the appointments?",

At this point Pan started to cry, "I was only 13 years old. My body couldn't handle carrying a baby yet and was worse for childbirth. Every doctor my parents took me all said the same thing to me. Have an abortion it'll be the best course of action to take. I decided to fight for my baby's sake and I'm glad I made that decision because I have a healthy son and I get to watch him grow up,".

Trunks sigh, "I wish I was there for you and give you a shoulder to cry on, but I'm here now everything would be alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to love you both until my last breath,". Pan cried out of joy.

"Now I have to ask when you learned to play the guitar," he asked. "Well one day I went out to a shopping center, and there was a music store and so I went to check it out. I saw this guitar right here, and I played one string and this little guy kicked. I made it my mission to learn to play for him," said Pan.

"Weren't you afraid of someone you knew seeing you?" said a concern Trunks. "Of course, I was so. Despite being four cities away from here whenever I wanted to go out, I wore a disguise in case I was unlucky and someone I knew was there. Blonde wig with green contacts. I also had makeup on, and I thought I did a pretty good disguise,". Pan went to the closet to get out an album.

Pan hand the album over to Trunks. He opens a random page and immediately laugh. She asked him what was so funny.

After he calm down, he said, "I would have asked Krillen if he had a daughter with another woman because you almost look exactly like Marron," Trunks flip to the next page, "Whoa you look huge in this one,". "Well no duh, it's not like us woman can stay flat while being pregnant. Well, some women are freakish they stay flat all 9 months while some of us gets so fucking huge. I mean haven't you heard stories of women who didn't even know they were pregnant up until the day they had to give birth,".

Trunks flips through more pages seeing pictures of Pan and a picture of Pan holding her newborn. Her album suddenly became a baby album towards the end.

Pictures of Alec crawling, eating, playing, and just plain being cute. "I can't believe I missed so much. I still can't wrap my head around this. I can't be the perfect dad overnight. Alec is so young he can easily call me daddy and trusts me. I'm a father but I haven't earned the right to be his dad yet. You already had 3 years with him and I'm just getting started,".

Pan leans in and wraps her arm around him, "You're going to be a great dad. My dad will make sure of it," she laughs, "If I told my parents the truth about you being the father dad would have put you in a coma. You knew better. My parents controlled my education they didn't want me in sex-ed classes, and I respected my parents wishes, so I told you guys not to tell me anything you learn in there. I'm not blaming you but I'm so happy it was with you,".

Trunks checks his phone and saw the time. "I should get going now," Pan frown, "Aww. Before you go would you like to help me give Alec a bath?". Trunks nodded.

The two walks over to their son room. Trunks woke up his son and Pan grabs his pjs and underwear. Pan walks to the bathroom and starts the bath. Trunks helps Alec get out of his clothes.

"Trunks check the temperature while I get his bath toys. He won't take a bath without his precious water dragon," said Pan. Trunks takes two of his fingers and dipped them into the bath water. "Alright the water seems warm. Come on Alec time for a bath,". He picks him up and gently put him into the bath.

Pan walks back into the bathroom and see Alec not making a fuss with his father. She was in awe. Trunks with his sleeves rolled up and, on his knees, leaning over the bathtub. Cupping his hands into the bath and lightly drop the water onto Alec's head.

Pan leans against the door watching Trunks giving Alec his bath. _"This is a sight I never thought I'd see,"_ she thought.

Alec is now wrapped in a towel. "Look daddy I'm nice and clean". "I hope your mommy thinks I did a good job,". Pan got up off the door, "Oh don't worry you did a great job cleaning him up. I'm jealous that he didn't make a fuss with you.".

"Guess I got the magic touch," Trunks winked at Pan. She had a small blush across her face.

Pan stretches out her arm, "Come on sweetie time to get you into your pjs,". Alec takes her hand and follows her out the bathroom. Trunks stays behind to clean up the bathroom.

 _ **~Alec's Room~**_

"You had a fun day with daddy?" she asks her son. Alec nodded his head excitedly. "I'm glad baby. Your dad will try his best to always be there with you like I have always been for you.". Trunks stop his tracks before going into Alec's room. "I want to be like daddy,". Pan chuckles, "What happen to being like mommy,".

"Daddy is stronger".

"Well I can't argue with that. Your daddy is very strong…and very handsome like you,". Alec is now fully dressed. "Now let's have a small dinner. I know daddy has to go but let's ask daddy if he wants to stay for dinner,".

Trunks makes his entrance known, "I would love to stay for dinner,". Pan turns around scare, "How long have you been standing there,". Trunks loves seeing her fluster, "Well if you're wondering if I listened to the part where you call me handsome then no I haven't been standing here long enough to hear that,".

Pan gave him the oh really look. Trunks has a huge smile on his face; he was amused with himself.

"Dinner is ready! Hurry before it gets cold," yelled Videl from downstairs. The three of them went downstairs. "Trunks will you be staying with us for dinner?" asked Videl.

"Well I'd like to, but I do think I should be getting home. It's kind of dark out,". "You sure? You just said earlier you would love to," said Pan. "I know I did but I didn't see how dark it was outside," said Trunks.

"It's understandable. It's time to say goodbye to daddy baby,". Alec looks sad. "Goodbye forever?".

Trunks got down on one knee to look Alec in the eye, "No not forever, I'll never leave you for good. I'm going to my home, but I'll see you tomorrow. I promise,".

Trunks leans to kiss Alec on his forehead. He got up and was going to kiss Pan good night, but she backs away.

"I'll walk you out," said Pan. Trunks gives one last hug to Alec. Videl picks up Alec and walks into the kitchen.

Outside with Trunks and Pan; she was nervous with her arm behind her back.


	4. Oh, hell no!

Outside with Trunks and Pan; she was nervous with her arm behind her back. "I'm sorry I ruined your life," said Pan. "Pan you could never do that. This is a huge change for me, but I don't hate it. You didn't ruin my life. We can adjust, and later on our family will continue to grow,".

Trunks move in closer to Pan and pull her into his arms. "We've known each other our whole lives and I'm still nervous around you,' said Pan. She moves her arms to wrap around Trunks' neck. Trunks chuckle.

 **-Meanwhile elsewhere in Star City-**

A man in casual clothing is walking towards a glass double doors with the letter 'Editor in Chief" on it.

"Don, I think I have the next big story. Headline famous Bulma Brief's son now becomes high school father," said Scott. "You know the drill. We can't process the story until there's proof. We need photos, where's your resource?" asked Don.

Scott rummage through his pockets for his phone, "My daughter's friend was being picked up by her mother and she took a picture of Trunks Briefs holding a child,".

After seeing the photo Don said, "Alright let's run it. This is definitely a secret child based on that photo looks to be about 2 to 4 years old. The briefs most likely had to bride the mother to go away. Talk with your daughter she might have more information. Headline secret child of the Briefs family".

 **-Back to main story-**

Trunks walks back home lost in his thoughts. _"I've known Pan my entire life and now she's the mother of my child. The girl I apparently lost my virginity and not to what's her name. I love her, but I don't know if I'm in love with her or if I love her because I've known her a lot time. I don't want to love her for the wrong reason. I know she's great, funny, and she's still the same three years later. And now I have a son…"._

Trunks makes it home safety. He goes to his room and take a shower and went straight to sleep after his shower.

 **-The next morning-**

The five friends; Trunks, Pan, Uub, Goten, and Bulla were walking together to school. Marron was the last person to get to the group. She was running at full speed and screaming, "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!".

"Babe breathe," said Uub. "Trunks Pan you need to read this," Marron hands them her phone.

A couple of minutes later, "OH, HELL NO" yelled Pan, "They put my baby's face on the internet,". "What? What happened? Asked Goten.

"Some asshole twisted a story about my family," said Trunks. "It said that Alec is a secret child and that Bulma probably paid the mother meaning Pan to go away, and that Pan is back to blackmail Trunks to get more money from them," said Marron.

"Oh my god?! I'm calling mom. We need this to nip this in the bud," said Bulla. She pulls out her phone and calls her mother.

 **-At Capsule Corp-**

Bulma phone starts to ring. She answers it, "Mom you won't believe what is going on,". Bulma looks out the window of her home, "I think I know what's going on. A story got leaked out didn't it?".

"Wait how did you know?". Bulma sighs, "The paparazzi are out in the gate trying to get a picture. I knew that this was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to be this soon,".

"Well the story had a picture of Trunks holding Alec, and it looks like the picture was taken in front of the school. They really twisted it saying that you paid Pan off to go away, and that Pan is back to extort money from us," said Bulla.

"Okay sweetie just go on to your normal routine at school and me and your father will take care of this. You guys have a wonderful day,".

 **-Back to Orange Star High School-**

Bulla hangs up with her mother. "Okay so there's paparazzi at home now. Mom will take care of it somehow, but the story is out there whether it's true or false. I'm sorry Pan. Me and Trunks are used to stuff like this, and Alec shouldn't have been exposed like that. They didn't even have the decency to blur out his face,".

Pan was quiet throughout the whole conversation until, "This is the whole reason why I disappeared. I didn't want this to happen. I mean the moment I fell in love with Trunks I knew I wouldn't have a normal life. I mean when I was younger, I would fantasize my life about being married to Trunks and having a family together, but I didn't realize that my life would turn out like this. But then when I found out I was pregnant with your baby my whole world just flipped and I didn't want my life to be broadcasted. I felt like the whole world would broadcast me as someone who wanted to trap a rich guy and now, they got me looking like I'm a gold-digging mother."

Trunks pulls Pan into his arms. "Okay I think that's our cue to get going," said Uub. He grabbed Marron and usher the others to follow him.

Pan cries into Trunks' chest. "We can handle a couple of paparazzi. They'll be at our door when you say yes to my marriage proposal and when we're expecting. Because of my last name those lowlives will be in our lives. I'm sorry that my grandfather became a scientist and then my mother being an inventor and creating a world-famous company and for marrying a total meathead who loves to spare and has a constant need to be better than Goku," Pan laughs.

"There's a laugh I miss hearing. I promise everything will be okay," he said then placing a kiss on Pan's forehead.

"Now dry out those tears and get through this thing called school first". Trunks puts his arm around Pan shoulder and walks to the school entrance.

"Wait, hold up what makes you think I'll even say yes to your marriage proposal? Boy please.". Trunks laughs, "Because now I know how much you love me if you're ballsy enough to deal with paparazzi.".


End file.
